The best lies come in the shade of blue
by sydrian fan
Summary: Cammie is a chameleon, not to mention an exceptional spy, she can transform into anyone when she is on a mission, but the biggest transformation she made was when her dad died, now she has been asked to join the Gallagher Academy, now it's not what she doesn't know about them it's what they don't know about her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi so I told myself I wouldn't write another fanfiction until I had finished the other two I'm currently writing, but this idea just came into my head and I couldn't not write it down so here it is I really hope you enjoy it, review and feel free to ask me any questions in your reviews I am happy to answer them.**

**Ally Carter owns Gallagher Girls**

Sunlight streamed in through my window, which illuminated the bright pink colour of my bedroom wall, I'd chosen the colour when I was young, it had been my favourite colour; it wasn't anymore. I rolled over and looked at the boy lying next to me, he had blonde hair which flopped over his eyes as he lay there one hand over his bare chest and his head tilted slightly so the sun shone directly on one side of his face highlighting his high cheekbones. I couldn't remember his name, but it would come back to me soon enough, that was thing about being an exceptional spy with a photographic memory you always remember even the smallest of details.

I slowly, silently sat up in my bed, and eased out of bed swaying slightly on my feet I had to grip the side of my bed for support, this was the downside of being an exceptional spy with a photographic memory, no matter how good you were it was impossible to avoid a hangover. I quickly steadied myself, glancing over at the boy to check he hadn't woken up-he was still sleeping soundly-and made my way over to the bathroom. On my way there I saw clothes strewn over the floor and made a mental note to pack all my clothes once I got out the shower; I stepped inside the bathroom and felt the cool tiles under my bare feet as I walked towards the sink where I had left my hair dye and took it out the bottle of dye.

I put the dye gloves on and slowly turned on the shower, the water immediately sprayed out and I stepped into the shower dye in hand, I rubbed the hair dye into my hair making sure not to miss a single strand as I rubbed the dye gently into my hair. I washed it off and stayed in the shower for a few minutes, just letting the warm water run over my body cleansing me on the outside. I got out the shower and looked at myself in the mirror and saw my slender figure, my newly dyed dripping wet hair and my battle scars. I couldn't think about those especially today of all days, this was a new start and I still had one more thing I needed to do before I was fully new and unrecognisable, so much so, that the guy I'd slept with last night wouldn't even recognise me.

Dean! That was his name I knew it'd come back to me, I stole a glance at the clock which read 10.00 a.m. he'd probably be gone by now. I hugged a towel around my body and walked out of the bathroom to dry my hair and needless to say the boy was gone, although he'd had the decency to leave his phone number on my bed, classy. I got dressed and picked up all my clothes and packed them into my already full suitcase ready to head down to the train station. I picked up my suitcase which I had already packed a week in advance, and hurried down the stairs, my train was leaving at 12.30 so I still had plenty of time. I had to blink back tears as I made my way out of the house that I'd grown up in, just me and my dad, who'd taught me everything I knew for 17 years and was now gone.

I caught a glimpse of myself in the kitchen mirror and saw my long hair which was once a bright blonde colour but was now a cool, bright blue, it suited me surprisingly well, now there was only one more thing to do and then I'd be heading off to Gallagher Academy, a school for spies which I wasn't supposed to know about. I walked down the quiet neighbourhood and into town dragging my suitcase behind me. The peacefulness soon descended into chaos as I came into the town centre which was bustling with shoppers, and people rushing to work and…me, I was merely a chameleon, someone who blended into the crowd that was what my dad had called me anyway. I walked past the designer shops, and expensive cafés and restaurants when I finally came to my destination, I looked at the sign which read 'tattoos and piercings' not the most creative title but it was blunt and to the point, underneath that read 'best in town'. I'd past this shop many a time with my dad or hung about it with my friends, or on home missions, I'd never gone in it, I never thought I'd go in it but here I was, I slowly opened the door and stepped inside walking up to the women at the front of the desk dragging my suitcase behind me.

"Can I get a lip piercing please?" she looked up from her magazine, I spotted that she had multiple tattoos and was definitely no stranger to piercings herself, as I could see many on her ears, which her bob-cut red hair was tucked behind. I also noticed that there were three security cameras in the room without even having to look up.

"Sure right this way," she looked up at my hair and smiled "cool hair" she said, as she began walking to a closed off room.

"Thanks I did it this morning" my voice conveyed no trace of emotion, as she took me into a brightly coloured room with abstract, slightly bohemian pictures on the wall, some of which I'm sure were stolen given how much some of these paintings would cost.

"If you'd just like to take a seat, this'll just feel like a pin prick, it'll only hurt a couple of seconds" I kept my expression neutral, I was no stranger to pain I had been hurt physically and emotionally, but I wasn't about to say anything, not to anyone.

The woman was right, it wasn't that painful, it was quick and easy, and the woman cleaned it and gave me a disinfectant which she told me to apply daily for 6 weeks, I looked in the mirror and smiled at how I looked. Last night I had been a blonde haired, heavy make-up and slightly girly looking, whereas now I wore black jeans and long sleeved top with blue hair down to my waist, grungy boots, a camouflage jacket, neutral make-up and an awesome lip ring. My transformation was complete, this is who I was, who I'd always wanted to be I'd hated wearing girly, tight, short clothes for all my missions, this was who I was and who I wanted to be. I thanked the woman and paid her $30 for the lip ring, grabbing my suitcase I walked out of the shop and towards the train station

"You must be Cameron Adams," although he portrayed no emotion I could see the slightest hint of surprise in his eyes, at the fact I was so early and…well…had blue hair and a lip ring.

"It's Cammie" I told him, I had changed my last name from Morgan to Adams, given as it was the name of the school headmistress, who also happened to be my long lost mother, which I also wasn't supposed to know about, however she actually had no idea who I was.

"Well Cammie I'll be taking you to the Gallagher Academy, if you'd like to step this way" I followed him, towards the train and we boarded it, he seemed to talk 'discreetly' into what must've been a comms unit, I didn't catch all the conversation purely because I wasn't listening fully, I heard words like 'yes' and 'I have her' and 'we'll be there soon'.

I'm assuming he's talking to one of the teachers from the spy school on the other end of the comms unit, probably Joe Solomon who I also wasn't supposed to know about. He'd been dad's old friend, dad had talked about him a few times, although dad hadn't seen him in years and I hadn't ever seen him. I hadn't seen my aunt Abby ever either or my mom, although I don't think they knew dad had died 2 months ago, but that was none of their business considering they'd never been there from the start.

Our journey to the Gallagher Academy was long and tiring, the man who had come with me on the train hadn't spoken to me since it set off, we were now two stops from our destination. I'd noted everything we'd passed on the way here, it's what I'd been taught to do-memorise the route of any journey- now it had become like a game I played with myself. I noted all the cctv cameras on the train when we'd boarded, and I knew how to take every single one of them out without anyone noticing, it would probably come in useful when I went to the Gallagher Academy.

I wasn't exactly pleased about going, they'd contacted me about a month after my dad's death and asked me to join, because they had seen my 'exceptional' track record from school and thought that I was 'one of a kind', plus considering I wasn't doing anything other than going out to nightclubs, getting drunk and waking up in the morning naked in bed with guys I couldn't remember; well it seemed like a good idea at the time. Plus I had wanted to get away from the town; I didn't want to have to remember the place where I'd lost the only person who had ever really loved me. I didn't know my mom was the headmistress, until I'd hacked into their database, but I wasn't about to tell her or anyone for that matter. I just needed to take my mind off of dad for a while, so I figured this was the best way to do it, going out every night and getting drunk was starting to become a little boring.

"We're here" the man in the suit who'd taken me here was already stood up, and had begun walking towards the doors which led onto the platform, so I followed. I followed him to where a dark black car was, which I'm assuming would take me to Gallagher Academy.

"After you" he said gesturing for me to get into the car and I obeyed, taking my suitcase with me, I did a quick scan of the car and noticed no bugs or cameras, the driver was another man in a dark black suit. Presumably another spy or bodyguard to help me get to Gallagher Academy, to a normal girl who didn't know about a spy school, this would have seemed odd but coming from a girl who'd been a spy for all her life, and who knew about the spy school she was going to; I was the picture of calm.

The drive to the Gallagher Academy was half an hour long, both drivers didn't speak to me, the entire time we were driving, but I caught the driver of the car glance back at me a couple of times and almost unnoticeably frown at my blue hair and pierced lip. We pulled into the Gallagher Academy, into the long driveway which lead to a ginormous mansion, at the front stood three girls, who looked the picture of elegance and…my mom…oh well here, goes nothing.

**A/N: So what did you think? I know it's quite an abstract version, but I thought it would be kind of cool for Cammie to re-invent herself a bit, anyway tell me what you think and check out my other fanfiction which is called 'New Start' and I will try and update as much as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi so here is the second chapter so glad people like this fanfiction, it's kind of abstract so I was a little anxious people may not like it, but so far it seems to have gone down quite well. So thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited, and I hope you like the rest of this story, anyway I'll stop babbling and get on with the chapter.**

**Ally Carter owns Gallagher Girls**

The men in suits started walking up to the front of the building, I followed them, trailing my suitcase behind me it made a loud clattering sound as I dragged it across the concrete floor. As I got closer I saw the ever so subtle hint of surprise on everyone's faces as they took in my blue hair and newly pierced lip I saw a skinny girl with blonde hair lean into the other girls and whisper:

"She looked a lot different on her photo" probably because when they had taken my photo I had still had long blonde hair, although I had been wearing similar dark clothes at the time, but you could only see me from the shoulders up. I looked over at the girl who had just whispered and smirked then shook my head; however it was my mom-who didn't know I was her daughter-that spoke next.

"Welcome to the Gallagher Academy you must be Cameron Adams," she extended a hand which I didn't take.

"It's Cammie" I corrected her; I hated being called by my full name.

"Well Cammie" she smiled ignoring how anti-social I was being "welcome to Gallagher Academy for boys and girls I'm so glad you decided to come here, this is Bex, Liz and Macey," she gestured to the three girls standing next to her "and I'm your headmistress but you could call me Miss Morgan." I already knew that, I thought, this school used to be an all-girls school but ever since another school for assassins called Blackthorne had got destroyed the boys had come here so it became a mixed school around two years ago. How do I know that you wonder? Well my dad told me about how his best friend Joe Solomon had gone there once, the same man who had deserted my father on a mission for reasons still unknown to me but I would find out, that was one of the reasons I came here who was now offering his hand towards me.

"I'm Joe Solomon one of the teachers here" again, I didn't take his hand either; although he didn't seem embarrassed he merely pulled away and stood up straight.

"You're going to love it here, we have some excellent facilities" Bex said, in a totally fake American accent, I kept my face neutral.

"If you'd like to follow me, I'll show you to my office, you just have a few papers to fill out before we show you to your dorm" Miss Morgan said, as she turned on her heel and traipsed towards her office, everyone followed her. We walked down the narrow hallways through the building, which had quite clearly been made up to look like a snooty posh school for rich assholes with more money than sense. We reached my mom's office where I saw a couple of boys standing in the doorway, they were both the same age as me, one had messy black hair and deep green eyes, the other was tall and extremely muscular; they both looked at me with equal curiosity.

"Excuse me boys" they both moved aside, as my mom turned to me and said "Cammie this is Zach Goode and Grant Newman two of our best pupils, they were just helping me fill out some paperwork before you arrived," I had to give the woman credit she was a pretty good liar, but sadly when you have a professionally trained spy in the room it isn't quite good enough. Both boys stepped aside as Miss Morgan turned around and walked into her office I glanced at the two boys, Grant just nodded at me while Zach smirked, something which I decided I instantly disliked. I followed my mom into her office whilst casually flipping Zach off on the way, and from behind me I heard the pupils speaking in hushed voices that only a specially trained spy would be able to hear.

"I like her, she's feisty" one of the girls-I'm assuming Macey- said.

"She's definitely something" I heard one of the boys say.

"I take it you weren't helping Miss Morgan do any paperwork?" so Bex was British I wondered what her real accent would be like.

"Nah I just can't wait to see her reaction when she finds out what our school is really like," that has got to be Zach. I sat down in a plush leather sofa across from my mom, who was now sat in an office chair with a desk full of paperwork in front of her she smiled warmly at me, a smile which I didn't return.

"Cammie, there are a few things I need to tell you before we continue" from the corner of my eye I saw the pupils standing on the corner of my mom's office trying to hold back their smiles, "this school isn't what you think it is, now you may be shocked at what happens next, but it's the reason why you're here Cammie." My mom pushed a button on her desk and just like that the office transformed, into what I would've expected from a spy school secret gadgets, weapons and hidden cameras.

I could see everyone looking at me anticipating my reaction, but I kept my face neutral and gazed around the office, after about 2 minutes and no reaction came from me I could tell people were surprised that I hadn't run out kicking and screaming, but I'd known this was going to happen so it was a bit ironic that everyone else was surprised when I should've been the one to be shocked, never the less my mom continued.

"I know this must come as quite a shock to you Cammie" not at all "but this is a spy school, and it's the reason you're here…we believe you have great potential to become one of us, spies, and from your records I know you can if you want to" she paused taking a breath "however you can't tell anyone about this school and I assume you'll be staying with us in the holidays" of course she'd been informed about my dad, but the others hadn't as they just regarded her curiously, I kept my face neutral though and she didn't pry the subject, of course she didn't know he was really her husband she made it her priority not to keep in contact with us. "Cammie I know you just turned seventeen 3 months ago so you'd be spending 2 years here, you will be starting in the lower classes and will be moved up into higher classes as you improve" she stopped, people still looked at me waiting to see what I would do, but I merely stood up and grabbed my suitcase.

"Well if we're done here, then I'd like to be shown to my room"

"You will be sharing a room with Bex, Macey and Liz" mom informed me "they will help show you round the school and where to go for your lesson" I didn't say that I had a photographic memory and could probably find my way around the school without any help, I merely nodded and followed Macey and Liz who showed me to the room. The other girl Bex hung behind and was having a whispered conversation with the two boys who were trailing behind us.

"Well that was a bit of a disappointment" I heard Bex mutter to the guys "it was almost like she knew it was going to happen."

"People react in different ways she could've just been in shock, and might still be" Grant said. I stopped listening to their conversation, I didn't care what they were saying about me and besides I was an expert at keeping my cover so if they were onto me I would know it, I'd also be able to kick their asses. Once I was shown into my room I dumped my suitcase on the bed and began unpacking, unfortunately the girls seemed to want make conversation.

"So it must be a bit of a shock finding out you go to a spy school huh?" Macey drawled, oh great I was getting grilled after 10 minutes of arriving.

"Yep" I kept my tone neutral not giving anything away.

"You do realise you can't tell anyone about this place, not even your parents" Bex told me, in a slightly condescending way.

"Trust me that's something you really don't need to worry about"

"Don't get on with your parents huh?" Macey asked, a hint of a smile playing on her lips.

"My mom left me when I was a baby and my dad died 2 months ago so you don't have to worry about me telling anyone" my voice gave away no trace of emotion as I turned around and saw that their faces were grave and Liz had gone slightly pale.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, it must've been really hard for you" Bex said, to which I just shrugged and pointed to the uniform on my bed.

"Is that the uniform I'm going to be wearing then" they all nodded "well I'm going to get changed, and I'm guessing it's lunchtime" my internal clock told me it was 1:30 and when I glanced at the clock on the wall I was right. I grabbed my uniform and stepped into the bathroom, changed, and pulled my blue hair back into a ponytail and poured some disinfectant onto my lip where my lip ring was, then I walked out the bathroom and saw the girls having a whispered conversation on one of the beds, they all looked up when I walked in.

"So are we ready to go," they nodded and we walked out of the dorm room and down to the cafeteria. It was exactly how I expected, full of people all talking and laughing, the populars and the not-so-populars everyone seemed to stop talking when I walked into the room; I walked ahead of the girls to get my own lunch leaving them behind presumably to talk about me. I grabbed a tray and some pasta, and found a seat for myself to sit in, looking over my schedule while I ate I saw that I had covert operations last with…Joe Solomon, now this should be interesting. Just as I started to eat, I heard a loud clattering of feet getting closer towards me, as I looked up I saw a girl with long brown hair walking towards me in a very confident, almost smug sort of way, here we go.

"Hi I'm Tina Walter's, you must be the new student Cameron Adams-"

"It's Cammie" I told her, to which she just smiled, like she knew something I didn't which to be honest I very much doubt.

"So is it true that you're like the biggest party animal ever, and your parents sent you here to 'calm down'?" she asked, still grinning, wow I wish I could just wipe that grin off of her face.

"You know you shouldn't believe everything you read" I told her.

"So is it true or not?" she asked, ignoring my comment.

"That's for me to know and you to wonder" and with that I stood up, cleared my tray and walked out of the dining hall and back to my dorm.

**A/N: So what do you think, I hope you like the second chapter, also don't forget to review I always love reading your comments, try and update again when I get a minute.**


End file.
